


To Stay

by Ninety_Six_Thousand



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Illegal Immigration, Immigration papers, M/M, MY POOR CHILD, Mentions of deportation, Trump's a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninety_Six_Thousand/pseuds/Ninety_Six_Thousand
Summary: A fic for Trump''s inauguration





	

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to post this yesterday. Please forgive. Also, please ignore the summary. I'm terrible at those.

Pete came home to his apartment having been torn apart, almost quiet sobs coming from the bathroom. He was immediately on high alert. The only other person with a key to his home was Sonny, and Usnavi didn't let him out this late which Pete was secretly glad for. Too many times had Sonny been the victim of predatory catcalls or unwanted sexual advances this late into the night.

He quickly grabbed a Roman Candle and a lighter before opening the bathroom door with his foot. When it was opened, he was greeted with the sight of his boyfriend sitting on the ground, tears falling over his cheeks. Sonny looked up at him with wet doe eyes. "Pete..."

Pete dropped down beside him, candle forgotten. "Cariño, what's wrong?" He asked in the most soothing voice he could muster.

Sonny leaned into him, too overcome by sobs to answer. Rubbing his back soothingly, Pete whispered reassurances into Sonny's ear.

Sonny, when his breath had returned, bit his lip while looking up at Pete. "I can't find my papers, Pete."

He was about to ask what papers he meant when realization dawned. His immigration papers. With Trump taking office today, it was no mystery why Sonny was so upset about it.

Pete placed a kiss on the top of Sonny's head. "Querido, we're gonna find them, okay? Where did you last see them?"

Sonny looked about ready to burst into tears again. "I don't know," he whispered.

Pete looked at him. "Just think, Sonny. You must-"

"No, Pete, I don't know!" His voice was close to breaking. "I was barely three when we immigrated. I was ten when they died. Pete, I wasn't old enough to ask about my papers."

Pete's mouth made a small o shape, the problem being understood. "Does Usnavi know?"

Sniffling, Sonny said, "I asked him. He said he didn't know. That my parents never mentioned any papers. Pete, what if... What if I don't have any?"

Sonny's eyes were full of stress, but hope still lingered there. As though he knew nothing would be okay, but was still hoping Pete would tell him otherwise because if Pete said it, it would be true. But he couldn't lie to Sonny. Couldn't say that everything would be okay when he wasn't sure it would be.

So he just held him. He held Sonny like his life depended on it. Like the moment he let go Sonny would be gone.

Sonny fell asleep quickly in his arms, finally coming down from his high of stress and anxiety. "Te amo," he whispered into Sonny's unlistening ear.

And just for a second, everything was okay.


End file.
